In the past, indoor clear plastic film window insulation kits have primarily been a sheet of clear plastic film stretched across the window and secured to the window's casing by double faced adhesive tape or staples. Windows with roller shades or venetian blinds attached to inside window frames and positioned behind the clear plastic film were not accessible and could not be opened or closed without removing the clear plastic film.
The other option has been to apply the clear plastic film to the outside of a window. For elderly people and people living in upper level apartments (with defective and in many cases NO storm windows at all) applying plastic film to the outside of a window, is virtually impossible. In addition to the difficulty of applying plastic film to outside windows there is the problem of exposure to the elements--high winds, sleet and rain which in many cases cause leaks that are not noticed and thereby goes unattended.
Thermal energy lost through windows which are not adequately sealed to prevent drafts and leaks have been and continues to be a major consumption of the natural energy resources of this nation and the planet.